The advent of digital media has enabled an expanded array of features for content delivery of video and audio media. For example, using a digital video recorder (DVR), a user may pause a live television program and later resume the program from the point of suspension. Typically, DVR systems (or similar systems) store program information in memory using a buffer, which allows a user to pause, rewind and/or fast forward through content provided by the DVR. These features allow additional flexibility in the user's viewing experience. For example, the user may watch half of a television program, answer a telephone call, and then resume the program where the user left off.
DVR systems are typically coupled with displays and other audio and video components, making it difficult to relocate the systems. Many users have multiple DVR systems in a household, such as one for each television in a house. With live television and radio, users have flexibility to discontinue programming in a first location, such as a living room, and resume the programming in a second location, such as a bedroom. However, when a user changes devices that receive the television and/or radio programs, the user will miss any content during the user's transition period between devices.
Therefore, there remains an unmet need to provide increased flexibility of content delivery while using multiple DVR systems within a house or other location.